


Lights out

by Bennydrowned152



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anxiety Attacks, Blood, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Chubby chris, Climbing Class, Despression, Eventual Smut, Fighting, Fluff, Frostbite, Hiding Medical Issues, Horror, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Josh just needs a hug, Kidnapping?, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medication, Mental Health Issues, Possessive Behavior, Possible Character Death, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Supernatural Elements, Violence, Wendibros, Wendigo, Wendigo Josh, chris and mike's bromance, light gore, the nightmare never ends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennydrowned152/pseuds/Bennydrowned152
Summary: In had been months after the 'accidents' at blackwood pines, the first team to go down there never returned after exploring the mines so which lead to plan B.





	1. Chapter 1

He couldn't believe this was happening again... The young blond stood in front of the park entry to the Washington's private property. A thick layer of snow coating the ground once more to reveal his previous footprints, maybe it wasn't too late to catch that bus back.../ No, it was already to late/ He thought as he watched the hound bus make its last turn into a tunnel where it wouldn't be back to pick him up for another two days. He had been horribly guilt tripped by the detective working on their cases after the crew they sent out into the mines disappeared, making it this big deal that 'they were there to help you find more evidence and keep you out of trouble', he despised this place but no one else from there group of 'friends' that had by some miracles survived that horrible night even looked like they were able to walk outside their front door without jumping or screaming so unwillingly, he little less the volunteered. More of being shoved in front of the detective by Ashley who refused to take part of it anymore.

Chris pulled the hood to his navy blue polka tightly over his head to block out the harsh wind nipping at his ears and nose that were already turning a new shade of red from the temperature.There were supposed to be another team waiting for him at the front entrance but surprise surprise, no one was there. So with a shaky sigh, he marched on with a backpack strapped tightly to his chest, they said it would only be a few day stay but he wouldn't believe it, something bad ALWAYS happens here and this time, he was ready for it. 

With his heart racing a million beats a second, his knees weakly carried him forward to where the large cabin used to be, still some left over planks lay scattered across the snow once he arrived, not that he was complaining or that he even could, the large wooden logs did weigh a plank-ton.

He walked straight on passed till he reached the end of the clearing, taking a deep breath as he stared down into one of the very few caves that lead to the mines, the thoughts of clawing at the walls for help till his fingers were numb from the pain flooded his broken mind but he refused to think about that now, they just needed to take a quick look around and then leave, no more no less...

The loud sounds of a tree branch snapping brought him out of his daze, his hole body doing a quick turn to look behind him, staring out into the snow with wide baby blue eyes that seemed to glow in the hue of the snow, though it was rather hard with his glasses fogging up every few seconds." Hello?..." He called out dumbly, might as well alert the hole world he was up here again, ain't nothing better." Is someone out there?"

After seeing every horror movie known to mankind with Josh, one would hope he'd know better. 

Josh... A whimpered sigh escaped his lips at the thought of his best friend and his desperate attempts at trying to get someone, anyone, to help him look for his best bro but to no avail. But maybe now that he'd be staying a few nights here, they'd finally get to search for him. What if he's still aliv- no that was just wishful thinking. Josh was a very smart boy, though it hadn't always showed on his test when he'd doodle on it the whole time, but there was still no one one could live months without no food or way of warmth. Sure he'd probably find a shake or something to crawl into but a pack of wolves would have most likely gotten to him.

These thoughts sickened him, he hated to think like this, about his best friend but reality was a bitch and common facts were standing right behind him with a spiked bat.

After haven been given no response to his silly question, the blonde turned around the the large hole that could have easily killed someone with just one little slip... The ropes where already struck into the cold icy floors of the forest to show they had already went on without him, amazing.

The blonde clipped the bag tightly over his chest with a grunt before he slowly began to lower himself down, of he was not in shape for this kind of thing. Well at least no one was there to watch his failed attempts at going down with style which only ended in him getting his boot tangled in the yellow rope, well wasn't this just a PEACHY DAY.

Once his covered feet touched the tough ice slicked grounds of the cave did he finally manage to untangle himself from the rope, almost falling a few times but managed to stay a float, for now. The mines where just as terrifying as when they we're all running for their lives thought them, saved for a few hollowed out planks of wood given up on the years old structures. /it's just a few days Chris, besides, you won't be staying in the mines, you'll be up top in the 'safe' forest with your group and far away from this place in a hour.'

He wanted to wait around, stay close to the entrance on cause he'd need to get out in a hurry, or something of the sort but the sounds of rattling and cries quickly struck his attention. They where faint but echoed off the mine walls loud enough for the blonde to hear. He glanced around before he'd pull the flash light out of his pocket, using it to light up his surroundings though it barely did anything at this point given he couldn't even see a few inches in front of him even with it on! 

He took one last glance at the entrance before possibly making the world's dumbest choice and when to go investigate the noise. He wanted to stay put and be safe the risk this chance but the sounds of his friends screams and cries for help stayed in his head as they all called out and begged for help from anyone who would listen, but sadly no one could hear them and he didn't want to out anyone else thought that same torture.

He clung to the useless light for dear life as the sounds only grew louder and louder to the point his ears were ringing as tears flooded his eyes, he just wanted to crying to stop, it was to much for him.

But just like that, it stopped. Everything was silent and quiet. Chris would have sang with joy if it hadn't had been for the pile of bodies decorated the floor, blood smeared across the walls in a deadly attempt of writing help. He didn't even stop to look at the bodies as he could already make out the shimmer of badges, just like the ones his group where suppose to wear.

The blonde bolted for it as fast as his thick legs could carry him, he wanted out. If this was some sick prank, he wasn't laughing. All seven bodies, slaughtered with their heads missing, well not missing, they were neatly stacked up on a wooden shelf as if they were a trophy and Chris didn't want to be next.

He didn't stop running, his legs carrying him for what felt like hours though it must have only been a few minutes but by that time, he was still lost with no sense of where he was or how do go back, not that he really wanted to at this point. He just wanted to go home and snuggle up with his favorite star wars blanket, have Ashley and Sam come over for pizza and a movie like they had use to before all this happened. Back when they knew they could trust each other and now, neither of them were so sure.

Ashley had been admitted to the mental hospitals a week ago for showing signs of insanity and having episodes where she would scream at the top of her lungs for hours. Mike and Jessica broke up not even a day after everything went down. Sam kept to herself now, she refused to go to school or even step a foot out of her own home. The rest of them... Chris couldn't even say. He hadn't seen Matt or Emily sense the accident, nor did he want to at this point...

He was quickly brought out of his thoughts by the sounds of wood creaking above him, his gaze quickly shifting up but was only met with a one dual blue eyes and a gorgeous emerald green eye staring right back at him, hanging upside down from one of the railings. Chris was frozen in surprise, the shape was human-ish. No dangling limbs or antlers from what he could see out of them dime light of the flashlight but he still not dare move, just for safety reasons.

His breath caught in the back of his thought as the hanging figure switched its head almost completely around inhumanly with a few loud cracks that almost made him faint but the worst part was that the... Things never broke eyes connect with Chris. Even as its body slumped down onto the floor with a thud, its head returning basbasck to its normal place, they never took their eyes off of each other. He wanted to look away as he could feel his sanity being sucked out of him by those glowing orbs by the second. He wanted it to stop, he wanted to run and cry like a little baby all they way home but he couldn't, all that matter was those big, glorious eyes that where getting much closer...

The blonde was caught in a trance like state, even after the figure had stepped closer to him, stepping at every inch as if it was testing in boundaries, not thar Chris could mind at this point. All he could think about was those beautiful pair of eyes that re staring straight back at him. 

But sadly and thankfully, the fun ended with a loud, unholy screech from figure before it would launch itself at Chris, tackling him to the ground without even a fight. He had fallen right it to its trap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this was unexpected.

The sounds of creaks over head caused the blonde to stern in his sleep, his baby blue eyes slowly fluttering open with a low groan. It was pitch black by the time he finally managed to open his eyes after a few minutes of deciding whether or not if he had school today or if he was allowed to go back to bed but sleep wasn't so willing to take him away this time around.

His eyes glazed over the dark 'room', he reached a hand out to where his side table was suppose to be but only managed to slap his hand against a rough surface. Chris shot up at the rough impact to his hand, cradling the limp close to his chest as he realized just how cold he was. His hands were numb from both the pain of cold wind blowing passed him every few seconds. The scent of blood was thick in their air along with the unrecognizing smell of... Rotting meat? The blonde stared around into the darkness as if to try and let his eyes adjust to his surrounding but everything was just such a blur...

His glasses.

He slapped a numb hand against his pale face as if to check if they were there but only managed to worsen his head ache he didn't even realize he had till now. Everything hurt, his leg felt like it had been ripped in half but after haven wiggled it around a bit, he could confirm they were both still there, yep all his limbs were attacked, besides the stinging pain in his shoulder. 

His hands slowly felt around him for help, In search of anything at this point, a stick, his glasses, his backpack, anything. His hands soon touched over the smooth surface of his flashlight with he gladly took up, hugging it close to his chest before turning it on only to be lifted in completely darkness once again. He shook the damned thing repeatedly in hopes to get the barriers to work like a child would when their play boy would die. 

The blonde just about cried out of pure joy when it finally flickered on before his innocent baby blue eyes. The flashing of lights around the cave walls quickly brought him back to his surroundings as everything that had happened before flooded his mind. He wasn't safe, he was lost without his glasses and no backpack with only his phone and a dying flashlight on his side. His team was slaughtered by god knows what! No, he knew what it was. It was the same thing that damned his life as soon as he came to the crummy place. A choked sob came from the blonde as he curled in on himself as if he could just disappear into nothingness, far, far away from the horrible places and this time around, he let himself cry. There was no one leaning on him for support who where begging him to carry them on and be strong, no this time he was all alone...

Sure he had tried to tell everyone he knew where he was going but he could only get hold of a drunken mike who just happened to answer the phone, everyone else either ignored him or blocked him in hopes of forgetting but he couldn't blame them, they had literally walked through hell in those mines. 

He tried to keep his eyes open, knowing he'd just end up freezing his eyelids shut again if he had. His forcefully rubbed at his eyes like a scared child that just woke up from a nightmare but this time around, there was no waking up.

After what felt like hours of crying, the water works where finally stopped by the sounds of the roof caving in above him. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to move as rocks and planks of wood fall around him, he had nothing to lose at this point but a quick death. Chris quickly looked around, jumping at every little thing the would move or just happen to fall, his lips were trembling as he not so quietly waited for death. He just wanted it all to stop, his ears felt like they were about to pop, his eyes burned and swelled from the tears along with his red cheeks that where now covered in dirt and blood as he had been sitting in what he believed would be a puddle up blood, possibly the chance of a few limps but he could care less as this point.

He finally let his head drop, his eyes shut tight with his hands balled into a fist to the point his knuckles were turning white as he waited as bigger Pieces of the ceiling fell off.

It wasn't until the feeling of a pair of arms wrapping around his torso did he open his eyes in shock but wasn't given time to register just what was happening as he was lifted into the air as if he was nothing then a old rag doll ready to be dosed around but his 'Savior' was actually rather gently with him, its grip was tight enough to leave bruises across his soft flesh but it didn't just flail him around like he expected, it held him close and tight and for once in weeks, Chris felt... Safe.

His eyes rapidly glanced around the mime in fear but whatever was carrying him was moving to fast for him to even get a quick side glance. It felt like mere minutes before the blonde had been brought to a clearing where there where a few patches of light daring to leak in fro above, from what he could tell it was early evening with the moon slowly creeping out the play, oh this was bad. Great, let's just add on to the many things that were wrong right now!

He was quickly brought back out of his thoughts by being dropped flat on his plush rump with a loud whimper from the blue eyes male. His gaze was slowly brought to the pair of blood stained boots the stood proudly next to him that soon lead up to a pair up faded navy blue over halls but other then that, he couldn't see any of the figures facial features in the dim light of the sky, all he could see was those same pair of gorgeous, marvellous blue and green eyes that made his heart almost stop on sight. 

"Excuse me, pl-!" A cry of pain echoed out of Chris' lips as almost instantly as he opened his mouth did the stranger forcing him down on the floor in a matter of seconds with it's heavy duty boots. He gasped loudly as the heavy boot was placed on his chest, just below his collar bone but right next to his heart. The blonde squirmed and wiggled under him in a failed attempt of breaking free before a weight was pushed down on his chest, hard, as a loud crack broke the sounds of struggles and cries. He wasn't sure what had happened but he knew it hurt and clearly so did the stranger as it flashed a toothy smile, though it want just a regular smile. His teeth were as thin as thousands of needles with a large tear spreading across the right side of his cheek that made Chris want to vomit at just the sight of the infected cut." Ple-please stop... I won't do anything!" He cried up, fresh tears streaming down his flushed cheeks.

Thankfully the figure got the message as the weight on his chest was slowly lifted off, leaving Chris gasping for air like a fish out of water. The blonde quickly sat up, clenching the bloody mario shirt he wore. He didn't believe anything was broken but for now it was best to assume the worse and take better precautions.

His attention was soon brought back to the figure that was no longer looming over him and was instead standing a few feet away from Chris, never taking it's glorious eyes off of the blonde as he scrambled to pull himself together.

"I... I'm so sorry but can you help me?.." He still asked, had he really not learned his lesson after the figure had just shown off how easy of was to take Chris down." I need to get out of here." The answer he received was a little less then pleasant, or a lot as the only answer that came out of the figure was winded screech that still Haunted his nightmares. 

No no no, this was not happening. He was ready to wake up now!

His eyes stayed glued to the figure in fear as he slowly pulled himself back on the ice, not carrying how many times he'd break the flesh of skin on the top though it wasn't until the figure began walking closer to him did he finally move faster but still hadn't picked himself off the ground.

The stranger stopped before him before it fell to his knees in front of Chris with barely any room as the figured laid down the rest of the way, his head resting on the blondes lap as if this was normal. Its strong arms quickly flanked itself around Chris' waist to keep him from pulling or even moving away. His cheeks were flushed a deep shade of red as he stared down at the male on his lap, alright so it was a human and a male but who is he was the true question now, or atleast who was he.

Chris stayed silently, not daring to move a muscles, mainly because the Wendigo on top of him would growl and claw at his sides each time he'd even shift. It felt like they laid there for about a hour with the stranger all to happily burying its face in the thick layer of the blondes porka. His limbs were weak against the others as Cris lay back on the cold ground, trying to ignore the burning feeling against his stained skin. He just wanted to slip away into the wind and go far far away from this place. It was wishful thinking he knew but he could always just imagine, that's all he could do at this point.

Silent tears slipped out of the corner of his darling baby blue eyes that where red and puffy from crying, he hadn't even realized he had started crying again until he felt the moist feeling of a sandpaper tongue graving across his cheek, causing the blonde to tense up as whimpers lipped passed his lips as the Wendigo licked his face clear of any tears that where now free falling. He felt sick as the inhumanly long tongue moved down his neck to where a few claw marks had been found from what the blonde could only assume was from when the Stranger attracted him.

His eyes shut tight as he tried to relax against the weight on his stomach and lap as the Wendigo shifted. /calm down Chris, this isn't so bad, he's just cleaning you../ he tried to argue before the new feeling of pain shot through his body as what felt like thousands of needles were plunged into his neck in one quick movement. He could feel the warmth of his own blood running down his neck and dripping down onto the floor below. 

He tried to scream for help but the only thing he could manage out was a choked sob and then nothing as he was gasping for air, clawing at the Wendigos clothed back furiously but only managed to chip his nails. The feeling of not being able to cry out for help, or even make a noise scared him more than the thought of to death. It was like something out of a nightmare where you could move around but when you opened your mouth, nothing. Just silence. No one could hear you no matter how much you tried and tried.

He began to see black spots in his vision but he time his neck was finally released, the feeling of the Wendigo's rough tongue returning to lick up the mess it had made but only managed to smear it more. Chris gripped onto the straps of his overhauls, panting out loudly as he started to fade in and out of reality. His hands slowly slide up the Wendigo's neck before moving up to his face, his grip weak but firm as he tried to pull the monster away from him but only managed to make it look up at him with those gorgeous eyes that stayed in the back of his mind, the green one even more so. 

His hands fingered over it's face delicately, trying to figure out something more then just those eyes as his hands grazed over the infect tissue of his cheek, then the little cuts surrounding it. The stranger seemed to have some decency as it moved closer to the light, letting the blonde actually get a better look at its face for once.

Blood dripped down the Wendigo's chin and onto the limp male under him as Chris tried and tried to stay awake but sleep was just to powerful, his head was thumping, his throat was sore and of no use of him now, his body was cold and numb as his fingers grazed over the chill of the strangers frostbitten nose. He looked so familiar, Chris was sure he'd met him before but must couldn't place it though it didn't really mattered now as blood pooled out on the the icy floor.

"Josh..." Mumbled the blonde as he finally blacked out, his head lolling back as he awaited for whatever the Wendigo had in store for him.


	3. Chapter 3

"The search for young college student, Christopher Hartley, is still in progress but the police have no leads to where he could possibly be. His last known whereabouts are the blackwood mountains where him and along with a few others would start the search for Josh Washington who was said to have befriended Hartley, along with with six other students who also visited blackwood mountain and survived but not after a visions bear att-" He couldn't listen to this bullshit anymore. Mike tossed the TV remote on to the stain couch after haven shut off the television.

The news hit everyone hard when they first learned about Chris' disappearing, one by one the detective came by each of our homes with the news and for since after so many months of silence between the small group of 'friends', he'd finally gotten a chance to talk with them. The fear and energy drained from their worried voices as they rapidly spoke into the phone with the classic of 'he should have called me' or 'if I had known what he was doing, I would have tried to stop him or gone with him'. It felt like the same with each phone call but he knew the truth, they all did.

They'd send Chris on a nice long walk through hell if it saved their asses for another day.

They had all changed for the worse ever since it all happened, they only worried about themselves now and 'how could I help me' but Mike couldn't even be mad at this point for he had done that same but he still kept their numbers in his phone, just in case they'd need him. They had all agreed to meeting up for lunch and 'catch up', which was mainly Jessica crying into everyone's shoulder, Emily had stayed quiet the hole time and Matt hadn't even shown. Sam was to busy watching over Ashley and the way she played with his fork and knife after she was finally released from the mental hospital. For once in almost a year, Mike held hope in his heart that maybe, just maybe, they could finally drop that wall down just a few inches and let others in to help but that wasn't the case. They all acted like they were in a business meeting in a room full of people they'd rather rip their heads off. 

Never once did Chris come to voice as they sat around the table, mainly for the reason of no one had told Ashley he was dead. No one wanted to say it but they all knew the truth, Chris was dead. There was no one in any Christmas miracle that he could survive alone. 

This was Chris fucking Hartley we're talking about here, the man cried for a weak straight all because he accidentally shot down a pigeon, he buried it and everything. Chris couldn't hurt a fly, and that was before the 'bear attack', was that what they were saying it was now? Last month it was a damn snow storm where they were all just hallucinating is all. The Munroe couldn't even bring himself to care if they believed him or not, he just wanted his life back. Sure it wasn't a pretty one but it was perfect for him. Fresh outta high school with the same nine friends he'd had for years where they'd all go to the beach in the fucking fall and swim, only to come back with a cold. At the time, he hated it more then anything but now? He missed it. He missed going out and crashing parties with Josh and Sam, he missed late night ice cream dates with jess while she went on and on about how hot a actor was, just to get Mike jealous and it worked every time. He missed the stupid poker games he'd play with Matt, Chris, Josh and Beth were they'd get drunk off their asses. He missed it all...

The brunette picked up a few of the empty beer bottles they laid on the coffee table, he had his own way of forgetting at the expense of his liver but it worked. He tossed the bottles in the trash before running it to the dumpster out back, just to hide the evidence. Sam and Ashley had agreed to come over to talk though the main cause of this little trip was for Mike to break the news to Ashley. He wasn't the best with emotions, the was Sam's thing, or atleast was but she refused to tell her and their group hadn't jumped at the chance to raise their hands so Mike was lifted with it.

Sam begged him not to tell at first in the worry of Ashley finally snapping, which Mike agreed and waited but with each passing day, the more she seemed to ask about Chris to the point Sam couldn't take it anymore and called the man of the hour.

If truth be told, Mike was tired, tired if everything. He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to just stand around and watch his friend waist away day by day, slowly crumbling under the pressure but as much as he wished to just pick up that gun he stashed under the pillow, just in case that.... Monster came back for him, he couldn't. Action have reactions and after all they had been through in the passed three years, he couldn't just abandon them now.

His soft brown stared down at his hands that were still bandaged up from where he had gotten a little hands with with the bear trap. He glanced around his semi clean apartment, now all he had to do was wait for them to show up, if the even did.

(Back at the mines)

The chill of his breath never stopped as he watched the steam rise passed his bruised lips, his pale dull eyes glued to the darkness before him, welcoming him with open arms. How long had he been out for? It felt like Weeks but yet he was still tired with a half mind to just flap back down in the small nest he found himself in.

His fingertips glazed over his neck but was only net with bandages wrapped around his neck in layers, it was messy and barely held together with what Chris only was glue but by the smell, it wasn't. His fingers fiddled with the wrapping, threatening to rip it off but decided against as it was most likely there for a reason and he honestly wasn't about to risk it. A numb hand run through the blondes blood stained hair, gently tugging at it as if checking if this was truly his cruel reality. A faint groan slipped passed his lips as the hair pulling only made his waking headache worse but there wasn't much he could do about that now.

Pale blue eyes dodged from left to right as if searching for the cause of all of this but was only met with the darkness the swallowed him whole. He was alone from what he could tell but there was no telling for how long that would last. The blonde slowly slide onto his knees, hitting his head against one of the few beams that still dared to hold this place up after all these years. He kept his eyes shut tight as he crawled out of his hiding place, hands cutting through the dirt mud below as he pulled himself out, it was a tight fit but he managed, for the most part.

The Hartley sat on the cold ground for a few long moments, listening to the gently sound of water dripping down into the cave as the snow above melted away, slowly but it was a up from his point of view. Hesitantly, he stood up on his own two feet but almost toppled over right then and there, he felt so... Weak. Every muscle and bone in his body was threatening to snap with each struggled movement but there wasn't anything he could do if he just sat there and waited for someone to find him, no one was even looking for him, he was sure of this so this time around, he'd have to save himself.

His eyes slowly pride themselves open in hopes if adjusting to his surroundings but to no avail. His hands scrapped at his eyes, rubbing till his eyelids were raw before he'd allow himself to open then once again but was only met with the same view, nothing. A sigh slipped passed his lips as he slowly took another step, arms held up in front of him to catch himself if he were to fall, again. /baby steps Chris, baby steps/ he told himself with a faint hum as he tried to think back to all that had happened but the only thing that came to mind was Josh smiling down at him with worry in his eyes but the blond quickly tried to push those thoughts away but the more they appeared, the more he wanted to see him but that was just wishful thoughts, Josh was dead and so would Chris if he didn't start hauling ass. 

There was no point on checking for any of his things as the chances of any of them being useful nowhere little to none. After only just a few more steps, he felt exhausted with his head lolling from side to side but he couldn't stop now, he needed to keep going. How long had he been asleep? Sure he'd lost a lot of blood but it couldn't be this serious, right? He glanced down at his watch to check the date, Sunday but then again, it's been Sunday for almost two years now. He's been wanting to replace it for a while but it had been one if the only presents Josh had even gotten for him and there was no possible way he'd take it off. Of course it didn't tell the right date or time but the smile that played on his best friends face was more than worth it whenever the Washington would happen to notice he was wearing it. It was always the small things that tugged at Chris' heart like the way those green candy apple eyes of his lit up when he was excited or the way Josh would pick at his nails when he was nervous to the point they'd bleed and then the show of trying to break him of the habit.

His eyes fluttered for a few short moments to treasure the memory of staying up late with Josh just to paint his nails so he'd have something to pick at, though no one really questioned why he wore nail polish but that for the best. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he dug his hands into his pockets for warmth. Josh was... Interesting to say the less but he was a picture of pure perfection in Christ' eyes, even with all his flaws and pills. 

"Josh..." He mumbled under His breath with a faint chuckle but his happy 'reunion' ended sooner then he had hoped for as the faint sounds of hisses could be heard. Chris stood froze where he was, pressing himself closer to a rather large rock in hopes of protection from it as the hisses soon turned into screeches. Tracking the source of the noise was impossible when you couldn't even see a inch in front of your face but Chris tried his best, using what little light peeking into the cave he could get but only caught glimpses till a figure stopped in front of the small hole Chris woke up in.

The blonde pressed his back closer to the rock behind him, watching as the Wendigo before him peaked his head through the gaps as if searching for something but clearly didn't find what he wanted as it began to scream loudly, as if that would make anyone come closer to the figure. The screams turned to low growls but quickly transferred to little whimpers as the Wendigo clawed at the wood like a puppy wanting inside with only forced a smile on the blonds lips as he watched the display, that was until he began to snicker but that only ended in the Wendigo stopping, its gorgeous eyes wide as it seemed to be staring directly at Chris which ended in only silence.

The Wendigo held what looked to be a piece of meat in his teeth, just the thought of eating forced Chris' stomach to began to growl but the sight of blood wanted him to do nothing more then fall over and vomit but he couldn't as he had nothing to give up. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten though if he was honest, the roll of his stomach said he could skip a few meals.

His eyes shot open wide as the stranger spirited on all fours to the blood which only ended in Chris quickly turning around only to be bitch slapped by the rock, great. The feeling of the wendigo's cool breath against the back of his neck before he felt a gentle nudge that told him to turn around, of which he did so after a few long whimpers to the point he was sure he was annoying the beast behind him. His darling baby blues shut tight as he waited for whatever was going to happen next but was only met with the moist slab of meat hitting his face, causing the blond to jump in surprise as his hands flew to his face that was now stained in a new shade of red, for a few reasons.

Hesitantly, the Hartley took the meat from his mouth, holding it in his hands with a look of panic as he glanced from the figure before him to his stained hands as if asking what he should do but he wasn't given any response, shocking. He stared at the dripping slab in his hand before bring it to his mouth, slowly sinking his teeth into it with a whimper but he was far too hungry to turn back now, he could eat anything at this point... Well, almost anything.

"What is this?" He questioned with a shaky voice but was only given small cooes of delight before the Wendigo tried to budge his cheek against Chris' but only managed to smear the blood everywhere but for once, Chris didn't mind. Sure he was scared beyond words but the beast before him hadn't harmed him yet, again. The blonde gave a fake smile which seemed to work as the Wendigo let out a shrill but it ended rather quickly as Chris was picked up by his waist like it was nothing.

He felt like a child as the stranger carried him about though Chris didn't out up much of a fight to start with, he was scared but he knew better than to try and fight the other, that would be practically suicide. Chris stayed close against the strangers chest thanks to the powerful arms wrapped around his waist as he was carried back to his hiding place with nothing more then a few grunts as the Wendigo scaled crawled through the same hole as before with Chris pressed close to his chest, almost protectively, not the the blond could really complain, it was rather nice. 

A sigh slipped passed the blondes bruised lips once he was placed back into the 'nest' of old cloth that smelt of rotting flesh but it was better than nothing. The blonde tucked his legs close to his chest, his back pressed against one of the wooden planks, his face safely pressed against his legs as he tried to ignore the others eyes that seemed to be burning holes straight through his skull but the nudge was what got his attention as he slowly looked up from his 'safe place' with tears swelling in the corner of his eyes though he wasn't sure why,he just wanted to go home. He was met with a.... Smile? The large fangs and torn skin took away from the look but Chris could care less as he returned the smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris hadn't slept well that night, not that the nights before had been any better but this time around, he couldn't just get up and look for a exit again, not with the strong arms wrapped protectively over the thick curve of his stomach. Of course he couldn't say he minded if the snoring beast wasn't pressed against the blonds back, Chris' warm skin burning under the delicate touch of the wendigo's icy skin. 

But Chris lay still for what felt like hours, watching the small hole from where they had came down from in hopes of another sticking their head through, arms reached to pull Chris to safety but the more he thought about rescue, the more he wanted to move. He wanted to go home a hide away under his large comforter and build a fort using chairs and pillows like he had when he was younger, with Josh...

The thought of someone who he used to call his best friend brought a tear to his eye. He wanted so badly for Josh to be here with him, even if they where still stuck in the mine, they'd be here together. Josh would have never let the blond come back here, at least not without him. The two were never full of bright ideas whenever they were together. When it was just the two of them, they could just through the stress of finals or work away, let the smiles drop and forget about responsibility they have. The pair could talk for hours, about nothing or everything, most of their conversion even started with Josh laying on the floor and making odd noises just for the sake of he was bored. 

Memories of josh flooded his mind like they had for the thousandths time since the 'accident', the way he smiled, even when he was breaking on the inside. The way he laughed and told the worst jokes, even when all he felt like doing was scream and cry. The was nothing that Chris didn't know about his best friend, they told each other everything, and did everything together, even when it was stupid, neither went in alone. He envied Josh and all the strength he held, after what happened to Beth and Hannah, he still showed up to school, even if he didn't do his work which wasn't all that different from how it usually was.

He remembered Josh visiting his house in the middle of the night with tears streaming down his cheeks, asking for a hug. Neither had to say a thing as they sat there for hours, gripping on to one another as if their life depended on it. He remembered whispering josh how everything was going to be alright, how they would get through this together and everything would be fine.

None of this was fine.

Hannah was dead.

Beth was dead.

Ashley was dramatized.

Mike was to busy drinking.

Matt had disappeared into thin air.

Jess was never doing to be the same.

Sam was hateful.

Emily never spoke.

And Josh...

Josh was dead.

Before Chris could stop them, tears began streaming down his freckled face and down his neck, forcing their way into the opened wounds on his neck but he didn't care. He was scared. His thick body trembled and jerked until the strong arms around him forced him to stop but that didn't stop the tears as Chris roughly rubbed at his red cheeks, wiping away tears till his eyes where red and raw. He could no longer feel his hands as he fingertips were turning blue which Chris almost cried as his hands where no longer cold either but now he hadn't known just how arm to press against the cold flesh of his face till he cut himself, and now was one of those times but the blonde had barely even noticed the red liquid oozing from a fresh cut he had just cause and was only making worse as he rubbed and scratched at his eyes in hopes of making those thoughts go away.

A faint cry slipped passed his lips that he hadn't even realized he had been holding in until now but what had scared him more was the sudden wet feeling on his cheek as his head nearly did a full 180 to look back at the beast behind him he had honestly forgotten about. Worried eyes stared down at the blond who lay frozen as fresh tears slipped passed his eyes but they were quickly caught for a rough slap to the face that force another cry out of the blond who jumped at the contact but hadn't pulled away as the wendigo cocked his head to the side, as if unaware of what he had done.  
Chris silently at the creature in almost awe which was quickly rewarded in the beast looking away, his pointed ears dropping as if he had been getting uncomfortable by just Chris' gaze but the blond didn't lighten up as his baby blue eyes glazed over the scarred tissue of the wendigo's carved out cheek though he tried not to stare for too long as he didn't want to through up what little he had eaten so he forced his gaze to the small freckles at the bridge of the others nose, then to the tanned skin and small scars that littered his face that looked all familiar for Chris to just let it go.

His brows furrowed before he grabbed a hold of the wendigo's cheek, dumb idea he knew but he could care less, before forcing the other to look at him but his eyes where never met as the wendigo looked everywhere but at Chris, as if scared of what the blond would say. His hands gripped each side of the wendigo's cheeks as if they hadn't been any closer.

The two fell silent with Chris pulling the other closer from time to time as if he couldn't believe his own eyes as the wendigo laid silently, his arms proudly strapped around the blond as if Chris would try to pull away at the realization of who he really was under the blood and cuts littered his paled tan skin. He still wore the same clothes as he had when his little joke had gone horribly wrong.

Chris could feel his heart begin to race as thoughts flooded his mind, was it possible? No no, Mike swore the wendigo had carried Josh away to his death but... Did he really die? They never found a body, nor did either team get very far but still...

"Josh?..." Chris asked as if the other would have even reacted with anything more then a head tilt or a growl. The blond couldn't help himself, the only way he would be able to know if it was truly... Him was to get a look at his wrists...

A shaky sigh slipped passed his lips as he released one side of the others head in search of one of his arms but quickly stopped himself, did he really want to know? Couldn't he just leave it alone as Josh was killed by one of those... Those things? Why couldn't he just leave it as Josh had a somewhat peaceful death? Even if this... Thing was his friend, it was no longer Josh. It was nothing more than a brainless murder-  
Chris was forced out of his thoughts by something grabbing a hold of his hand, before placing it back on the wendigo's frostbitten cheek, the hand lingering over Chris' as to make sure his hands stayed in place. He could feel his eyes begin to burn as warm tears trickled down his cheek as the sight of the others forearm. Scars. Thin lines and cuts, sometimes doubled over each other but normally just one line. Thousandths of scars from his wrist to his elbow that had sadly been self inflicted. 

Chris tightened his grip on the other as the tears began to pour down his face but this time, he didn't dare whip them away as he could only try to pull the other closer into a somewhat hug with Chris' fave barrier in the curve of his neck, trying to ignore the smeared blood covering his.... Friend.

He took it back, it took it all back. No matter what he looked like or what his diet was, this was Josh. His best friend of many years and what they had hoped for more years to come.

"I'm so sorry..." His voice was horse and rough for lack of use as his grip tightened around the other as the wendigo lay awkwardly on the cold floor, not a hundred percent sure what was going on but Chris didn't pull away." I wanted to come back for you... But everyone.... Everyone told me you were...dead. I'm so sorry"  
The tears fell freely, and even though the monster Josh had became had no idea what was happening, Chris wanted to believe there was still a part of his friend left. Chris quickly sat up at the realization, his best friend was alive and well-... Not so well but alive!

"Just wait till we tell everyone when we get out of here, they'll be so excited and happy to see yo-..." Chris fell silent once again as his eyes fell back on to his friend who had satten up with him, a look of fear plastered on his face at mention of their so called 'friends'." What's wrong? Don't you want to see them?"

He was met with silence once again, what did he expect? The wendigo-, Josh, stayed silent as he stared aimlessly at Chris. Why wouldn't he want to see them? They hadn't changes much in the time... But he had. Josh wasn't the same and neither of them were as kind as they had been before, there was no telling how they would react to him, or how any one would react to him. Josh could no longer just walk down the street without catching the eyes of everyone. They'd call him a freak, or worse. They would take him away and do experiments on him, and there was no way in hell Chris could live with himself if that happened but they couldn't stay down here forever either. Chris could only go so many more days like this but Chris seemed to be the only one who knew this. As far as he could tell, Josh planned to keep them down here till rescue came or Chris... Died. And from the looks of it, death was coming a lot quicker then rescue at this point

"Josh... Please,i can't stay down here forever, we can't stay down here forever." Chris tried as he slowly graved a hold of Josh's cold hand, scooting closer to the small hole Chris had first escaped from but was quickly pinned to the muddy floor below with loud growl from the other. No matter how much he wanted to believe Josh was still in there, he was no longer in control

"It's not safe here, we need to leave. If you came home, I'm sure we can get everything worked out, it will all go back to normally and we can all be friends again." Chris tried with a fake smile through the harsh grip on his upper arms told him to shut up but he just wouldn't listen. "Please, let's just go hom-!"

He was cut off by his body being slammed back against the harsh ground with such strength that letter the blond breathless. The wendigo above him growls and snarled as Chris' eyes filled with fear as claws dug into the deep blue coat he wore and even deeper as blood began to pool around the fresh wounds on his arm as Josh once against slammed his body against the ground, this Time his head bounced off of the floor but before he could cry out, everything fell black once again.


	5. Chapter 5

Time no longer seemed to matter. Would it even matter if Chris knew the time or even what day it was? Help wouldn't come, his best chance was Josh. How many times had he said that when the tanned male had gotten them into yet another startling situation? Josh never had the best record in school, nor outside either, but Chris was always by his side. The blonde couldn't fight or even bring himself to yell at anyone out of angry, Josh always had to stand up for him when he was bullied but it all got worse in high school. Chris wasn't athletic or able to keep up in climbing class or run track like Mike could but he didn't need to as Josh had always been there to pick him up, just the same as Chris was always there to help Josh study for a test the night before.

They had each other and that seemed to be more than enough.

The blonde's breath barely even showed against the cold air now as his temperature seemed to be dropping by the hour. He couldn't stay here but he wouldn't go anywhere without Josh. Those darling blue eyes stayed glued ahead of him, his throat and eyes burned from crying and screaming but he still had another tear to shed. His attention then turned to the sight above him as his once best friend hung above, watching out over their nest. Chris wasn't sure what he was looking for but the Hartley could easily assume it wasn't coming anytime soon.

"Josh..." His voice was weak, barely noticeable but he knew the wendigo had heard him from the soft cooes Josh let slip out but he didn't look at the blonde." Please..." It was useless he knew but he still tried. Josh brought him 'food' when he returned, what the beast did when he was alone was beyond Chris' imagination but as long as it didn't involve dragging anyone else into this little slice of hell, Chris could be happy.

Josh barely gave Chris another look until he began to cough uncontrollably, frostbitten hands scrapping at his chapped mouth to try and silence the growing pain inside of his lungs but it only seemed to get worse. The wendigo seemed to take enough pity on Chris as it suddenly climbed down, kneeling next to the fragile human in hopes of comforting the blonde but those coughs turned into strangled gasp for air that he wasn't getting enough of. He felt as if he was being torn apart from the inside out but death wasn't a sweet friend this time. The beast nuzzled it's way into Chris' hands, forcing them away from the blondes mouth as those cries finally fell silent once more.

"It's so cold..." Chris mumbled absentmindedly, pointing out the obvious as if Josh could fix the weather to his liking or offer him a warm blanket but Chris knew if he wouldn't make it to see tomorrow if he stayed any longer." I want to go home." His voice came out as a whimper similar to a frightened child. 

Chris wasn't even sure if Josh understood what he was saying anymore, if he still had his pack it may have been easier on him but if he was given the choice, he would have asked for his glasses back just so he could look death in the face clearly without having to squint. He had been so scared to go to the eye doctor to get his glasses that Josh had to hold his hand the entire time, even help Chris pick out a good style and even as they grew up Chris still needed help picking out a new style but he would never get those memories back.

A sudden weight on Chris chest took him by surprise as his wide ocean blue eyes looked back as the beast made itself comfortable against Chris, strong arms wrapped around the blondes pudgy waist but Chris couldn't bring himself to care. He wasn't sure if Josh was trying to keep him warm or simply waiting for the blonde to die so his head could end up as another trophy.

If the monster before the blue eyed darling didn't kill him, the disease surely would. Chris was no doctor but swimming in puddles of another human's blood with open wounds, freezing temperatures, and frostbite wasn't the perfect image of health he wanted but he knew if he got out of here alive, he would never leave his apartment ever again.

The blonde couldn't stop the whimper that slipped passed his lips but no tears would fall this time, he was far to dehydrated for anything more. His body felt trained, his head pounding in time with his heart beat that seemed to be slowing and for once the beast on top of the blonde seemed to take notice as whimpers seemed to slip past Josh's lips, head nuzzling further against Chris' chest but the geek was far too weak to comfort him.

"Easy Buddy easy, I just need to rest." Chris managed out, finally accepting that sweet embrace of darkness that surrounded them. He was never a fighter, he didn't know what was going through his head when he had 'agreed' to come back. He tried to warn them, they all had but no one listened to kids, and the kid's suffered for it most.

His breaths turned to heavy pants, his skin felt feverish as he wanted to rip it off just to cool down but there wasn't much left to begin with from each cut and scratch that seemed to grow, his fingertips a new shade of blue that blistered almost painfully if he could only feel it against the cold but for the first time in a while Chris felt warm, it was comforting at best.

Chris couldn't answer what happened next as his mind drifted anywhere else but here. He remembered Josh holding him close, his icy touch soothing against the blonde's burning skin as he was moved, possibly to his final resting place but Chris could stay awake to find out as his body went limp against the beast, his friend.

~~

Sitting around, waiting for someone to help was useless, Mike had learned that quickly after the 'accident'. He couldn't simply wait around in hopes that someone would go after those monster's, those 'friend's' surely wouldn't lend a hand but still he left a note and sent a message to Sam over the phone but he didn't expect her to answer, nor even look at it. They only called when they needed something from him but would never answer when he needed something.

What more could he expect for them? They clung to what little life they had left, wanting to forget everything that happened. Wanting to forget what happened to Hannah, Beth, Josh and now Chris.

They would have to be stopped. Mike would make sure of that, no matter the cause. 

His bag was packed and ready to go within minutes from to many times before as a youth, moving around the country with his father who always seemed to be in trouble from one thing or another but Mike learned a lot in those years. How to throw a drink, to take a punch, and how to shoot a gun.

With to many drinks in his system from the night before did he pick up his bag and phone as a taxi cab waited outside for him, prepared to drive across state just to drop this poor man off in the middle of nowhere but Mike had no plans on returning. He had a death wish that wouldn't stop till something was done, weather anyone helped him or not.


End file.
